Plants That Play Music
by Jade the Silver Princess
Summary: Neville heard Hermione speaking about plant music, something that muggles liked but for the life of him he cannot remember was it a real plant or something else. When he said that he would make a plant that plays music Ron laughed. He would prove him wrong.


**A/N: I own nothing you can recognize!**

 **This was written for ASSIGNMENT #3: Muggle Studies led by Professor Sophie on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **Task: The Muggle 21st Century brought with it many intriguing and interesting technical developments and inventions. Without the use of magic, Muggles nowadays tend to rely on electricity and technology with their day-to-day lives.**

 **The following list are 'ideas' I have compiled based on some real 21st Century inventions. I would like you to take one of the ideas and write about a character creating some kind of invention that is based on the idea, either with or without magic.**

 **Note: Spells and potions are not permitted. The creation must be a physical device that your character has made. You also are not allowed to use pre-existing inventions - for example, using 'The Pill' as your form of Birth Control, or 'Facebook' as your Social Media Website.**

 **Plants that Play Music**

 **I used Taylor Swift's Wildest Dreams for this.**

 **Word count without A/N: 576**

 **Plants That Play Music**

Neville heard Hermione speaking about plant music, something that muggles liked but for the life of him he cannot remember was it a real plant or something else. When he said that he would make a plant that plays music Ron laughed. He would prove him wrong.

He started easily as he always does, by preparing his workplace and after that his magic came. He cut, he dug and did everything - soon three examples were ready for testing but for that he would get Hermione's help.

"Hermione, you remember me saying that I would make a plant that plays music?" Neville asked one afternoon as they were drinking tea.

"Yes, I do. Did you manage?"

"I have three that were supposed to wait for a bit and now they are ready so I want you there in case that I created a monster plant and not a music plant as I wanted," Neville explained.

"Sure, let's have a look at them."

"I'll go and get the first one," Neville said after they entered his plant room.

Hermione looked around while waiting for him. Everything was surprisingly neat and tidy. She could not find a fault with how he kept this room so she was glad to help him if she could.

"Here it is," Neville said holding a young willow tree.

"Why a willow?"

"You remember the whomping willow? I thought that if you can animate a willow like that maybe you can make it sing. I just have to remove the stasis charm I placed her under," Neville replied.

"Remove the charm." Neville did.

At first the willow started glowing but slowly it started producing sounds.

"Well it is no opera singer but it is a start," Hermione said lamely.

"Are you serious? It sounds worse than Moaning Myrtle. Maybe I should get the second one."

"Yeah, go ahead."

"This is the second one," Neville said holding a Lily.

"It looks interesting," Hermione said."Does it start working like the last one?"

Seeing Neville's nod she said again, "Then remove the charm."

He removed the charm and the Lily started pulling itself out of the pot and when Neville tried to stop it it said, "Watch your hands young man - "

Hermione cast a stasis charm again.

"Well you cannot call it moaning Myrtle anymore," she said trying to be bright.

"No I can call it Augusta Longbottom," he said darkly and then continued. "I'll get the third one."

"OK, this is the third one," Neville said holding a Mandrake.

"Neville, are you sure - " Hermione started but was cut of.

"I am and if nothing else let's hope it is the third luck is the charm way with us this time," Neville said.

"Can't fault you there. Remove the charm."

He removed it.

First the Mandrake started losing her awful color and became beautifully tanned while her hair, or what is supposed to be green, blackened and it looked almost beautiful.

Then it started singing,

" _He said, "Let's get out of this town.  
Drive out of the city, away from the crowds."  
I thought heaven can't help me now.  
Nothing lasts forever, but this is gonna take me down_

 _He's so tall and handsome as hell  
He's so bad but he does it so well  
I can see the end as it begins  
My one condition is-"_

Hermione froze her and said, "You did it Nev. Congratulations!"

 **The End**


End file.
